


These Lyrics Aren't for Everyone Only Few Understand

by orphan_account, SammyJoyMonte



Category: Original Work
Genre: 11-Year Olds, 6th Graders, Art, Boarding School, Bullying, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Fun, Gen, High School, M/M, Middle School, Misunderstandings, Music, School for Arts, Siblings, protective friends, yES IT'S A TAG NOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJoyMonte/pseuds/SammyJoyMonte
Summary: "Release me from the presentI'm obsessing, all these questionsWhy I'm in denialThat they tried this suicidal sessionPlease use discretionWhen you're messing with the message manThese lyrics aren't for everyoneOnly few understand" -TØP





	1. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK don't question it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 

Im writing this story with my school friend SammyJoyMonte. That should keep me from making this depressing or too lighthearted. Ya know, since this is supposed to have a plot. Sorry that I couldn't post anything but I have quarterly's+ ELA state exams so i've got time. Also, SHE IS ALSO INSANE.

 

I warned you.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be short but it was fun and that's all that matters.

A blonde girl looks up at the huge scene in front of her. She faces a building about 5 stories high, built of bricks. Her red eyes sparkle for a brief second before she takes another look at her name tag. It reads the words:  _"Tachinoah Delaware"._ Noah sighs. At least they got her name right. Most people would forget the first part and go straight to Noah, which is what she's been called for most of her life. But maybe today will change things. Maybe.....

"Hey. Don't worry too much. You'll be fine" A voice says from behind her. Noah jumps up in surprise until she realizes it's just her brother Kiri  _ **(Anyone recognize him from my other story? Don't worry, they're in different universes).**_ He places a hand on her shoulder and she turns her head downwards. Didn't want him to see the tears threatening to escape. For as long as the 11- year old girl had known, she was home schooled. Maybe at one point she went to a public one but all she could remember is how she'd stay home when her siblings went here. **To this exact school.** The loud Yale. The diabolic Janie. The quiet Kiri. They'd all come here before Noah. And they've been here for so **long** that this was just their everyday lives. 

And now it was hers.

Let's hope she doesn't screw this up.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white haired boy scans the area while his brother speaks to his parents. His red eyes are looking nervously at the ground, pulling at his name tag. It reads: Bell _Vincent._ That's it. He was officially a part of this school. This shy, quiet boy who barely spoke to anyone was now  **here.** For singing, no less. He wonders how he didn't bomb the try-out. It's a miracle in all honesty. How he didn't stutter. How the words actually came out. Even though every single eye was on him....

"Bell don't think too much. I can see the worry lines start to form" Bell hears a voice say. He can tell who it is just by how they pronounced his name. The only person who pronounced it like it had an "a". His older brother Jay. The younger boy looks up as blond hair comes into view and he sees Jays smiling face. He smiles back weakly, not giving Jay enough time to say anything before running into the doors.

Time to start all over again.

* * *

At the same time, a bluenette boy looks on as his two friends try to mess up each other's hair. His blue eyes stay unchanged when his red head brother Ralph Lauren ends up on the floor laughing. Nor do they change when The blonde boy named Lemon Kamen starts to hurriedly apologize. They only change when he looks down at his name tag for the first time today. It reads:  _Haru Lauren._ Haru sighs, his eyes dropping. He turns his attention back to his other two friends and then he realizes..

One day they're gonna forget about him.

Sure every time he brings it up they say it'll never happen. And Haru thought they were the best friends ever. Just that one day they'd be in their own world as lovers. And he'd be somewhere else third-wheeling. Despite how cold he was he never wanted that to happen.

Maybe he should let his emotions shine through.

* * *

A violet haired girl practically jumps out of the car when it reaches school grounds. She runs up to the gates, her red eyes twinkling. She twirls around, not paying attention to the voices behind her. Today's the day. She's finally here! At this school and on this ground! she looks at her name tag, which reads:  _Azure Teches._ Then grins at the thought of having to correct other's who try to say it. Oh, how fun it was to correct teachers like she knew everything! It never got old. Although.....she never really has had any friends. Her brother says that's unhealthy, though it doesn't deter her. Speaking of......

"Azure, don't go running off like that!" Her brother says from behind her. She turns around to face Michael, who seems out of breath. The only one of her two siblings whose been here before. Heck, he's been here for years! And one day she planned to be like him. But first things first

Time to  ~~not~~ gain some friends!

* * *

At the same time, a blonde girl stands in front of the doors worriedly. Her hazel eyes look down at her name tag that reads:  _Sahara Vessel._ She hated that name. That name was linked to some bad things. That name was linked to horrible deeds. That name was linked to things she never did but got blamed for. For all her life she remembered children blaming her for anything and the teachers believing them. Just because of how she looked. Not to mention how often she got bullied because  _Sahara never stands up for herself._ But she at least had one good thing in her life. Her best friend since childhood. Also known as:

"Hey Sahara, Wait up!" A voice exclaims from behind her. Sahara turns around to face her black haired friend Karla Ovalen. The shorter girl wraps her arms around Sahara's waist, while the blond just sighs. This'll never change. Hopefully. "How's my girlfriend doing?" Karla asks, giggling. Sahara rolls her eyes, but takes Karla's hand and kisses it. Just like last year. Maybe this'll never change.

But hopefully her name will.

 

 

 

 


	3. We're The Beginning of The End

_They all meet in room 124_

* * *

Azure's the last one to get to the classroom. Everyone else's already here and lined up on the wall. She shrugs as the teacher gives her a dirty look. It's not like she cared. She wasn't here to make friends Besides, based on her bio this shouldn't even be unexpected. Azure could do much worse. However, she'll stay civilized and not do any of those things.

**Class List**

1)Haru

Bell

2)Ralph

Sahara

3)Tachinoah

Azure

4)Karla

Lemon

5)Jordana

Samuel

6)Delaney

Savannah S

7)Mansoor

Savannah L

8)Sloman

Sinai

9)Godwin

JC

* * *

_**(Don't question why I used those names. It's complicated)** _

* * *

So......Azure's stuck next to someone. She'd hope that because her last name started with a "T" she'd be stuck alone bur apparently there was an even number of kids. And the seats weren't arranged by name. They were arranged randomly. Even better. As far as Azure knew she might be grouped with that blond girl with the brown eyes. Or the brunette boy that looks like he's got dirty blond hair but Azure knew better. At least she thought she did. Or should I say, hoped she did.

Thankfully, she was put nearest to the door, so she could run in and out of class fast and easy. Plan her escape ahead of time. But before she could decide whether or not to go out the door the teacher guided another student towards the seat next to her. Azure growls lowly. That is, before she looks up. When she does so she spots a girl with cherry blond hair and sparkling red eyes. The first words that come into her mind:  _She's really cute._

Meanwhile Noah's scared out of her guts.

She's being seated to a girl who the teacher had to warn her about. Warn. Just because Noah was home schooled didn't mean that her quiet tendencies would rub off on Azure. And to make matters even scarier this girl, who Noah has been warned is notorious for punching people nearby, is smirking evilly at her. Noah sits down with a gulp, trying to ignore Azure's calculating face. This is not gonna be a fun year.

* * *

Bell and Haru get settled down relatively easy. Just that the thoughts going through their heads caused awkwardness.

For Bell, his thoughts are along the lines of: _he keeps staring at me_ and  _I really love his blue eyes._ Then Bell blushes when Haru looks him in the eyes. As you can probably tell Bell's not used to eye contact. He's not used to any form of contact unless it's from his brother. And even then it's usually awkward and uncomfortable. Like right now.

The thoughts going through Haru's head were very similar. Since the words _his blush is adorable_ come to mind we can assume that the two of them are currently just staring at each other when they could be talking. However, they are also love-struck idiots so........yeah.

* * *

 I think Lemon and Karla get along too well.

Granted, they're kinda similar. Karla does a small amount of bad deeds but they're really bad and she always gets in trouble for them. While Lemon does a large amount of bad deeds but they aren't the worst and he's good at hiding them. So they can rub off on each other.

"So you're saying that if I get along better with my classmates, there's a higher chance of me getting away with stuff?"

"Yep. Let me explain....."

Mini criminals I tell you.

* * *

By far, the encounter between Sahara and Ralph is far  ~~more boring~~ less awkward or scary. They don't really talk much the whole time. Minus the occasional questions of backgrounds and old schools. 

"Okay class. I'd like you to ask your elbow partner three things about themselves."

And here comes the talking that they all feared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I................finally.....................did....................it!! Yay! We are victorious (I hope)


End file.
